Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power modules, and, in particular, a power module that can store configuration values.
Description of the Background Art
A technology is known which adjusts drive capability of a direct circuit according to a value set to a storage element. For example, the semiconductor module disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No 2014-14233 includes a semiconductor device, a driver circuit which drives a control electrode of the semiconductor device, a control circuit which adjusts a drive voltage and a drive current that are output from the driver circuit, and a storage storing a configuration value which is information on deviation from a standard value of a characteristic value of the semiconductor device. In driving the semiconductor device, the control circuit adjusts at least one of the drive voltage and the drive current according to the configuration value.